


Night owl

by StarBerries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, going to be a genoside story, so with being a genoside run all shit will break loose, with a OC called Ava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBerries/pseuds/StarBerries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava is just a bird that just want not to feel like she's caged, but never want to fight for freedom, it feel like something is never going to keep the cage unlocked.</p><p>Something I started when I didn't want to sleep, so I don't know where this is going to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold air.

**Author's Note:**

> To save ya the needless lines of telling you what Ava looks like, here's my drawings of her. Also she's smol, she's even with Sans.  
> http://tinyurl.com/gwe2q92  
> http://tinyurl.com/gs5gfd8

“You’re a lot braver than I am”

 

“Heh?”

 

\---

 

I flew near the top of the cave without meaning to, I tilted and warped my feathers to avoid the stalactites, and held the medium sized package the best I could. I let the speeding air fill my lungs before turning my wings down as the air got colder, whining as my body heat was pulled away from me, and picked back up the angle of my feathers to stay a foot or two above the trees.

 

I hate it here. I hate it here.

 

The trees soons changed to buildings as I neared the drop off, I loop back around the small town, and landed in front of a building named Grillby’s. Wrapping my wings around my upper body and while still holding the box I tried opening the door best I could, the door didn’t open until a kind passerby helped. I give a quick ‘Thank you’ and welcomed the heated air to wash over me, I hated making runs to Snowdin, I can't stand the cold. 

 

I greeted the royal guards, and the drunken bunny who almost seem like they never leave, they always with a glass next to them. Really, do they ever leave? 

 

I lifted the box up onto the bar counter, “Here you go Grillby, one box of ketchup.” and I got a small nod as he took the box into the back. I hopped onto the seat in front of me and waited for my payment for the emergency run, and took a sideway glaze at the one responsible for making it. Sans slept resting his head on a arm, a red bottle in one bony hand on the counter, and the other hanging down toward the wooden floor. 

 

I let out a small puff, and pulled out my cell, and sent a text to Papyrus with his brother’s whereabouts. I don’t understand how he can nap anywhere, doesn’t he get back pain? He’s a skeleton but come on.

 

...Wish I could sleep anywhere…

 

Upon hearing a small clink sound I nearly throw my cell in excitement, food, warm food! “Thank you, Grillby!” I said before digging in. This food almost make up for everything, and a hand full of gold helps too. 

 

“Heh, hiya Sparrow.” 

 

Stopping mid bite I looked back over to the groggy skelebro next to me, and made some grumpy sounds to protest that nickname he insist to keep using. It didn’t do anything like always. Sans glace up at the fire elemental, “Since Ava’s here, that mean there’s more ketchup?” My eyebrows made a fine line across my forehead as I straightened myself in my seat, uncurled my right wing, all the while giving fair warning to Grillby. I sweeped my wing over Sans, knocking the bottle from his loose hand, and Grillby caught it with ease then resumed cleaning glasses. Sans nestled his head in his sleeves and closed his eyes tight. While keeping my wing above him, I place down my burger, cleaned my hands before gripping my stool, and leaned over to give Sans a winged hug.

 

“Drinking isn’t going to help.” I softly stated what he already knew.

 

Funny bones here wasn’t always like this, it just happened one day. He was so full of hope, just like everyone else, until one day he just didn’t want to get out of bed. 

...I learned that detail from Papyrus… or did I?

 

I righted myself and started to eat again, but kept my wing draped over Sans until his brother came to pick him up. Somewhere inside I knew it helps him relax, that it reassure that everything was really still here, that it wasn’t just in his head. I chatted with Grillby after I was done eating, while waiting for Papyrus to turn up. What was taking him?

 

It was late into the evening when Papyrus burst into the bar, and jogged over, “Sorry it took me soo long Ava, I’m at Undyne’s for my lesson.” I noticed scorch marks on his scarf, and I removed my wing so he could pick his brother up. “Oh, was that why? Don’t worry about it Papy.” My little nickname for him slipped out, and I sunk my head into my collar as my cheek flash yellow. “Errr”

 

Papyrus smiled down at me, and look a glaze outside, “It’s pretty late now, planning to stay at the Inn?” 

 

I nodded as my cheeks cooled down, “I am, I was also hoping to get going before night fall, but…” My hands shot up and waved around upon seeing Papyrus’ disheartened look, “It’s not your fault! If I had the heart to blame anyone, it be this guy.” I pointed a feather tip at the out cold  Skeleton nestled in his arms.

 

The look stayed on his face until a smile pulled it way onto his skull, “I have a idea! You can stay at our house! Our couch is a bit lumpy, but it beat paying the Inn’s fees.” 

 

I stared at him with my hands pinned to my chest, should I take him up on the offer, after thinking about it I let my hands drop to my knees. “Sure, thank you.” I muttered, but smiled up at him.

 

We bid goodnight to the fire elemental, and I followed Papyrus with my wings wrapped around me again. 

 

I’ll never get over how cold it in here.

 

After walking into the house I stood by the door, this was my first time in their house, so it felt a bit awkward. ...Was it really my first time here? I tried to think about it while Papyrus went to lay Sans on his bed, and he soon come back with a two extra blankets and pillow. “If you need anything feel free to wake me up for it.” We smiled back at one another before he disappeared into his own room, and I meekly made my way to the couch, it was a bit lumpy… but it wasn’t going to matter anyway, but I laid out the blankets and propped the pillow on couch arm.

 

I jumped up and laid on my front, it’s painful if I slept on my back, my wings don’t like that one bit. I pulled the pillow under my head and nest my arms beneath, and waited until morning.

 

\---

  
Sans woke up the next morning to found me drooling on the pillow, with my arms, legs, and wings thrown around on the couch.


	2. frying pan

From the stairs Sans forced a few loud coughs, I cracked an eye open and looked around for the source. I snapped awake when my eyesight fall on Sans, and fell off the couch, and from the floor my cheeks took up a bright yellow hue.

 

Papyrus had already left to patrol the forest, so it was just us. “Heh… Sorry about last night.” Sans ran his hand over the back of his skull, making a scraping sound as bone ran over bone. Well, glad I wasn’t the only one with tinted cheeks. 

 

“Don’t worry about it Sans.” I said while running my own hand under my mouth to clean the drool, and I picked myself off the ground and turn to pull the pillow from it’s casing. Sans walked up to the end of the couch as I started to fold the blankets, “How about I make up for it with breakfast at Grillby’s?” he leaned on the back. I hopped upward is excitement with a big smile, but when my feet hit the floor again I pointed a feather at the Skeleton. 

 

“No touching the ketchup.”

“Heh heh, deal.”

 

We left the bare pillow and blankets on the couch.

 

“You know, if you ever want to get something off your ribs, I’m here, but I won’t cage you into it.”

“Heh heh heh.”

 

\---

 

Trees past under me on my way back to the capital, I wasn’t in a real hurry, I had checked my cell for any more messages during breakfast. There was none, so I had no letters or packages to pick up and deliver. 

 

Wait… SHIT.

 

I covered my face as I staggered, dropping just above the treetops. I threw my arms and wings downwards to gain more air, and dipped a wing to turn around, heading to Snowdin’s forest.

 

I had a small package for Sans, and I completely forgot about it. I past back over Snowdin, and didn’t see anyone outside. Odd… Anyway, Sans should be at his outpost, so I’ll look there first. 

 

...I didn’t find him.

 

I walked around the forest for signs of anyone, anyone at all, but saw no one by the time I got to the bridge. Even the air seems heavy as I looked over the empty woods, I took a step off the cliff, and flew back over the town. Was… that a red scarf by the cave to Waterfall? 

 

Oh no…

 

I landed next to the pile of dust with the scarf within it, my hands over my mouth. Papyrus… Doe-

 

“You should find somewhere safe to nest.”

 

I spin around to met pitch black eyes, I didn’t see Sans walking up the path, how did he get by without me spotting him. 

 

“Everyone else have already left.” 

 

Sans stepped up to the dust, smile still plastered on his skull, and took the scarf in hand. 

 

“What?” I was confused. Where did everyone go, and why, and most of all, how could Sans act so cold. 

 

“Haven’t check your cell since noon, uh. There’s a human around, and… you see what they can do.” Sans spoke without lifting his eyes, or lack of, from the scarf. “Get going.” He stuff the faded red scarf into his coat, and started to walk away. Without thinking I reached out and just missed his arm before he disappeared.

 

I left the small package next to Papyrus’ dust, what was inside was going to be for him, I knew that fact.

 

\---

 

While flying over Hotlands I kept my eyes downward, watching for any monsters who were lagging behind. A chill washed over my back when I spotted a kid hopping around on the air jets, I got a sick feeling in my chest as I swirled around and landed in the path after the jets. Was it worry for the lone child because there was a human running around or…

 

“Hey kid, you need to hurry to shelter! Where’s yo-” The kid landed on the last air jet block before my path, and now I could see their shirt was dulled by powder. My mind wasn’t giving the time to think before a frying pan sped to land a hit as the child used the last air jet.

 

\----

 

I pushed myself from the floor with a gasp, sending loose papers around my small apartment. I held my head, when did I fall asleep, my head left like it'll break open as tears builds in my eyes. 

  
I hate dreaming, even when I don't remember them.


End file.
